His Mortal
by Raika-chan
Summary: A sequel to "Love Potion". Let's just say that Loki and Mayura are together... somewhere. Mayura's a bit OOC in a good way. Rated T for small lemon.


**Raika-chan: Due to the fact that I can't resist making another oneshot, I'm going to post this earlier than expected. It's supposed to be a sequel of "Love Potion" but it can stand out as an individual fanfic (but I think it'd be better if you also read Love Potion). Anyway, consider this as an apology for the mistake I made at the previous story. Oh yeah, if there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know. English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matanei Loki Ragnarok or any of the sorts.**

"HIS MORTAL"

Crimson eyes were slowly revealed only to be shut again as a small slit of sunlight intruded the thick curtains of the room. She re-opened her eyes groggily and tried to get up but a strong grip prevented her to do so. She turned her head to look behind her and smiled when she saw messy tresses of golden brown hair snuggling her back.

She gently held the hand that was attached possessively to her waist, making the grip loosen a little, and turned to face him. She longed to see the forest-green orbs that were covered by his thick lashes. He groaned a little, he was about to wake up, she realized. He nuzzled her neck as he pulled her closer, making her giggle.

He opened one sleepy eye and looked at her, "Morning." He greeted, his voice muffled.

"Ohayo, Loki-san." She kissed his forehead.

He yawned widely and snuggled closer to her. "What's with the honorifics? Just last night you were yelling 'Loki' a lot." He grinned.

Mayura blushed and was about to push him away until he swiftly kissed her, "Love you." He whispered, fading her budding anger.

Mayura sighed and crossed her arms, "T-That was not nice Loki; and for your in-information I did not yell last n-night…" She blushed. Loki laughed and kissed her the tip of her nose. "You are really kawaii, you know that?"

"But you know, you really did shout pretty loud last night that I needed to cover your mouth once."

"…"

"What?"

"Argh. Curse you and your unbelievable sense of humour." She snarled and tried to pull away from his grasp on her. "Mayura, I was just kidding! Can't you even take a joke?" Loki laughed and pulled her closed.

Mayura yelped as she was forced to lie down again. She huffed and gave up but did not face him. "You're getting pretty feisty after all the years I've known you; whatever happened to the old Mayura?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath from laughing. "Sorry to disappoint you but unlike immortals, we mortals tend to grow up." Mayura still did not budge.

Loki looked at her with saddened eyes, remembering the hateful truth that she could disappear anytime. He sighed, "Alright fine, I'm sorry. Now can you please turn around? I couldn't possibly take it when you're mad at me."

After a few seconds, Mayura faced him again; her eyes scrutinizing him. "You don't look like you're sorry." She glared. Loki kissed her forehead, her left eye, her nose, her chin, and her lips, all the while saying 'I'm sorry' after each kiss. He looked at her with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Mayura's lips slowly curled up and did the same to his face but saying 'forgiven' instead of 'sorry'. She hugged him tightly and kissed the top of her hair while hugging her back.

He knew that he could do something about her being mortal but he also knew that it's still too early to ask her. Knowing Mayura, she wouldn't resist the 'mystery' of how an apple can grant eternal youth. '_Or maybe the mystery of how apples can be gold_.' He thought. It's just too risky.

"I think papa is going to kill me since I didn't go home last night." she murmured, making him snap his thoughts back to her. "No he won't, you're his only daughter and don't worry; I believe Yamino-kun phoned him last night." He assured her. "I told papa that I'd come back early to study for literature. I can't believe sensei flunked me on that stupid subject."

"What was the topic all about?"

"Norse mythology."

Loki pulled her away and gave her an 'are you crazy?!' look. "By gods, how could you fail Norse mythology, Mayura? I thought you know it pretty well since almost all known Norse gods and goddesses are 'literally' around you?" he asked.

"It's not like I'd be able to absorb all information just by looking at them! And it's not really that bad. It's just sometimes I tend to forget that Yamino's name is really 'Jormungand' and others. Well, the weird spellings were hard to remember." She admitted and laughed nervously.

She felt his chest vibrate from the chuckles that he was emitting. "You silly goose, what on earth am I going to do with you?" he said. Mayura looked up and placed her index finger in her chin.

"Well for starters, you can teach me about your world and make it dumber so I could at least understand." She thought aloud and then grinned, "Or you could just hypnotize the professor by turning into a female and flirt with him."

Loki grimaced, "You know that cheating is not an option. I do not just go and transform into something else for a stupid reason."

"Says the one who had an affair with a big, giant horse."

Oh look, a vein just popped out.

Mayura laughed hard, loving the way Loki looked at her with wide and shocked eyes. A few moments, her loud laughs diminished into small giggles as she kissed his smooth naked chest. "Think of that as a payback for the things you said earlier. Love you." She smiled cheekily at him.

Loki blinked and sighed, "You really are outstanding amongst all the mortals I know."

"What can I say? I do my best."

A knock was heard from the door, "Loki-sama, Mayura-san, breakfast is ready." said Yamino. "Alright Yamino-kun, thank you. We'll be joining you in a while." The father replied.

Mayura blushed at the sudden realization that Yamino and Fenrir knew that she was staying at their father's room. What would they think of her now?

Loki noticed her crestfallen face and tilted her chin up, "What's wrong?" he asked. Mayura shook her head, "Nothing. I just remembered… something." She replied. Loki wasn't still convinced, he frowned. "I know I've been unfair on you before, and I want to make it up to you. If you want to ask me something, I'd be delighted to answer you with all honesty."

Mayura smiled and nodded. "It's just that… What are we now?" she poked his naked chest.

Loki raised his eyebrows, trying to understand what she meant. He breathed out upon realizing what she meant. "Oh, it depends on you, I think. What do you want us to be?" he smiled tenderly at her, making her blush but smiled at him nonetheless. She took his hand and intertwined it with hers. Loki stared at their intertwined hands and faced her.

"I want us to be like this, Loki, forever; both in god's and mortal's definition of forever." She giggled. Loki chuckled and kissed the back of her hand, "As you wish. As if I'd ever let you go." he whispered as he kissed her lips passionately.

Mayura smiled and removed her hand from his to wrap her arms around him when he rolled her to her back, him hovering above her. They kissed slowly, enjoying the comfort they feel with their bodies. Mayura moaned as Loki grazed his hand seductively on her thigh to her legs, hooking it on his hips.

She giggled and used her other feet to pinch his leg with her toes. "Yeow! Mayu, what the hell?!" Loki yelped. Mayura laughed, removing her leg on him and gently pushing him away.

Loki was about to whine when Mayura got up, "As much as I want to stay here, I need to take a shower and go home after breakfast. Fenrir-kun wouldn't be pleased if we continue to delay his meal." She said.

Loki watched as Mayura stood up and walk towards the bathroom door, clad with nothing but her laces and bra.

Loki smirked and enjoyed the view until Mayura paused and turned her head to look at him; "Enjoying the show, huh?" she smirked and intentionally swayed her hips slowly and seductively, not noticing that she was nearing the door. "A-ah, Mayu—

BOINK!

Ah, so much for the mortal growing up.

Well, at least she's still the ditzy, but now sexy, Mayura he loves.

"You are NOT going to talk and laugh about this in the future; understand, oh high Jashin Loki?"

"Oh, no. Most definitely not."

Snicker.

WHAm!

Ouch. Where did that shoe come from? Mystery.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/n: There you go! It's finally done and it only took me an hour to finish it, a new record for me! Yaay, claps Please review, okay? Peace out!**


End file.
